There are many countries around the world, including parts of the United States, that are dealing with various climate issues that are having adverse effects on trees. Currently, there are 168 countries that are suffering from “Desertification”, which essentially means that lands are turning into deserts. This devastating process is happening to about two-thirds of the world's grasslands, and accelerating climate change is causing social chaos in traditional grazing societies. This is a very serious problem.
Additionally, there's also the issue of being able to effectively conserve water. And places like the Middle East constantly deal with sand storms, which leave dirt and sand residue over trees and then more water is needed to cleanse the trees.
Typical irrigation systems involve arbitrarily spraying a large amount of water on the soil around the trees in order to insure an adequate amount actually reaches the roots below soil level. Drought-affected places cannot afford to waste water in this fashion. As a result, trees are either very expensive or not grown at all. Drip systems are also known, but they are still hard to gauge how much water is making its way down to the roots of the plants.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved planting pot, and particularly trees, which reduces the amount of water needed to be expended on the trees in order for them to grow.